Better In Time
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: Some things get better in time. Lita/Christian one shot. Please R & R.


**Title:** Better In Time  
**Author:** Cherrycokerocks  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all belongs to the WWE and themselves.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairing:** Lita/Christian  
**Summary:** Written for the otp trial war at **lita_fics**. When Lita's mother dies suddenly in a hit and run accident, someone from her past returns to her life.  
**Notes: **First time I've written Lita/Christian in a while.

Lita wasn't sure exactly how long she's been standing alone by her mother's graveside. The past few days had all been a blur to the redhead. This time last week her mother had still be alive. This time last week she didn't feel empty like she did now. The mother she loved so dearly taken from her by a drunken hit and run driver. As tears silently rolled down her pretty face, Lita felt a hand slip into her own and a voice from her past speak.

"I came as soon as I heard."

"Who told you?" Lita asked, already knowing the answer.

"Adam. I'm sorry I wasn't here for the actual service yesterday."

Lita turned to face her companion, he looked different from the last time she'd seen him. His hair was a little longer and she was clean shaven for once. He looked smart in his long, black winter coat. She offered him a small smile, "You're here now though."

"In all honestly I wasn't sure you would want me to come after the way things ended between us," the blond man admitted.

"Jay, that was three years ago … I've moved on. Sure, maybe I didn't exactly handle things well at the time. "

Jay looked into her eyes, "I haven't …. Moved on that is. I still think about you all the time."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Lita asked.

"Because sometimes it takes something like this to make you realise things. I should never have let you go."

"It's too late. I've moved on." With that, the redhead looked away and turned her attention back to her mother's grave.

The Canadian reached out and lifted her chin with his free hand, forcing her to look at him, "If there's one thing I've learned over the years is it's never too late."

Lita looked away again as soon as he moved his hand, "It's too late for my mom. It's too late for me to tell her how much I love her. It's --"

"Your mom knew how much you love her," Jay replied before she could finish.

"How can you be so sure? I didn't tell her all the time."

"You didn't have to, she just knew. The same way I know you still love me."

"What?"

"You still love me," Jay repeated.

Feeling the need to prove him wrong, Lita snatched her hand away from his, "No, I loved you as in past tense. I don't feel anything for you now." It was an outright lie but at this moment in time, Lita didn't care.

He smirked at her, "You're lying."

She hated that smirk. It was the same one he used to piss off thousands of wrestling fans every week when he was portraying his in ring character, Christian Cage. "And you're full of it."

Jay sighed, "But that still doesn't change things. Look I didn't come here for an argument."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Then what did you come for?"

"I came because I thought you needed me … Looks like I was right."

The redhead was starting to get frustrated, "Well, thanks for coming but I really want to be on my own now."

"That's a shame because you're kind of stuck with me. I'm here for the week."

Lita looked at him in disbelief, "You're what?"

"I'm here for the week. I was serious before when I said I wanted us to give it another go," Jay admitted.

The former diva smiled despite of herself, "And do I even get a say in the matter?"

Jay shook his head, "Not really no."

"How do you know there isn't someone else?"

"There isn't," Jay replied confidently. "I did my homework."

"So what … I'm just expected to let you back into my life and hearing nothing from you for the past three years?"

The blond Canadian nodded, "Pretty much yeah. I'm not saying we should just pick up from where we left off …"

"And least we agree about something."

A smile made its way across Jay's face, "It will get better in time. But for now, I think we should get going … Unless you want to stay a little longer?"

Lita looked up at him, "Can you just give me a minute alone?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you in the car." With that, he walked off leaving the redhead alone.

Lita's head was spinning. Ten minutes ago, Jay Reso was someone from her past and now suddenly he was inserting himself back into the life and from the look of it she didn't have a choice in the matter. "How does he manage to do that?" she asked aloud. 'Maybe because you're still in love with him,' a little voice answered in her head. Lita shook her head but not because it wasn't true but because it was. After three years, she did still love him and seeing him again today had only confirmed the fact. "What am I going to do mom?" Of course she didn't get an answer so after a couple of minutes of saying her goodbyes, Lita made her way over to Jay's rental car and into the unknown.


End file.
